Ike and Elincia
by Forsaken Angel 13
Summary: I suck at summaries and titles. Princess Elincia gets seasick and Ike has to take care of her. OneShot. PLEASE REVIEW!


**ForsakenAngel 13**

**Ike and Elincia**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has anything to do with Fire Emblem.

**A/N: I was bored. Thought Ike and Elincia were cute together (They should have kissed in the final cinema scene) so I wrote this. I suck at titles. It takes place while the mercenary company was on Nasir's ship. I don't care if it sucks. But that doesnt mean you don't have to review. PLEASE DO! ONE-SHOT.

* * *

**

Ike was on the deck of the ship enjoying the feel of the boat rocking beneath his feet. He walked over to lean on the ship's rail and his blue hair was tousled by the salty wind that constantly rocked the boat. He looked over the rail down to sea green waves gently slapping the hull of the ship. He turned around as a shadow darkened the shimmering water.

"Nasir, I've been looking for you. Have you seen Princess Elincia?"

"Not since dinner last night. Did you check her cabin?"

"No, thanks, I'll check there now. See you later Nasir."

* * *

Ike rapped softly on Princess Elincia's cabin door. "Princess Elincia? Are you in there?" 

"My Lord Ike? Please, I am not well. It is unsuitable for you to see me like this."

"Nonsense. All the more reason for me to come in so I can care for you." With that Ike barged right through the door. What he saw was Princess Elincia lying limply in her bed, sweating, and her skin a pale green color.

"What's wrong? I didn't see you at breakfast. I was worried so I came to look for you."

"My Lord Ike."

"Please, call me Ike."

"My Lo- I mean Ike. I awoke this morning feeling nauseous and very weak. That is why I wasn't at breakfast."

"Are you feeling seasick? Ike questioned as the ship violently rocked back and forth.

Princess Elincia's face turned a darker shade of green. "Ohhh… mmm…uurp. I'm going to be sick. Ohhh…"

"Uh, let me get you on deck." Ike lightly picked up Princess Elincia and hurriedly ran up the stairs to the deck and carried her to the railing of the ship. Ike rested her limp body against the rail and he supported her body and held her hair out of her face with one hand while the other soothingly rubbed her back as the ship rocked back and forth harder and she violently spewed the contents of her stomach into the ocean.

She then turned around and gave Ike a shaky smile when she was done. Ike gently carried Princess Elincia back to her cabin and tenderly laid her on the bed. "Is there anything I can get you? A glass of water? A bowl of soup?"

"No, I'm fine here in bed."

"Ok. I'll come check on you later."

As Ike turned to go Princess Elincia called out from her bed, "Ike, Thank you. No one else would have done that for me."

"Umm... No problem." Ike turned around again and Princess Elincia was fast asleep.

* * *

Ike quietly entered the dark room of Princess Elincia. As promised he was back to check up on her, and he brought a bowl of chicken noodle soup with him. As he looked down at her pale face he realized how pretty she was. He reached out his rough hand to stroke her soft green hair. 

"Mmm."

"Princess Elincia, are you awake?"

"Mmmhmm." She then became aware of the gentle rocking of the ship and it made her want to vomit right then and there. Instead she tried to focus on other things. "What time is it?"

"Around seven at night. You've been asleep for about nine hours. How are you feeling? Still nauseous?"

"A little."

Ike sat down on the edge of her bed and reached out to soothingly rub her stomach. "Does this feel better?"

"Oh. Yes, it does."

"I brought you some soup. Would you like some? Or are you still feeling too sick?"

"Mmm. No, I would love some soup thank you." She really didn't want any, but she didn't want to disappoint Ike either. He was working so hard for her and she could tell he really cared for her too.

Ike helped Princess Elincia into a sitting position and spoon fed her the soup. Just then the wind picked up again and the boat started to rock harder. Princess Elincia let out a small moan and clamped her mouth shut, trying to resist the urge to vomit. She turned pale green and fell back into the pillows on her bed. Ike set the soup down and he rubbed her back and whispered calming words to her as she emptied her stomach into the basin that Ike had earlier placed at her bed side. Eventually the ship stopped rocking as the wind died down.

"Maybe we should forget the soup the soup for now."

"Mmmhmm."

"Well I'll just leave you here to get some rest."

As he got up to leave Princess Elincia reached out her hand and grabbed his. "Don't go." She begged. "Please Ike, stay with me all night. Please don't leave me."

Ike saw the pleading look in her eyes then he lay down on the bed beside her. Princess Elincia curled up close to him Enjoying the warmth and feel of his body. Ike lay there and started to rub her back and sing to her. Soon he felt the tension leave her as she fell asleep. Then Ike closed his eyes too and nodded off.

A while later Soren knocked on the cabin door and, hearing no noise, pushed open the door. The sight of Princess Elincia curled up fast asleep next to the also sleeping Ike met his eyes. He had been looking for Ike to report the results of their previous battle to him. But seeing them so peaceful, Soren decided it could wait until morning.

* * *

**So... did you like it? If you did, please review.**

**Thanks,**

**ForsakenAngel 13**


End file.
